yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 170
"Saio Returns! The Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny!!" is the one hundred and seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 16, 2008. Summary Jaden has arrived in Domino City at the behest of Axel, and begins searching for him. He instead finds himself surrounded by numerous clones of Axel, really Trueman, having taken Axel's form after defeating him. Jaden pushes through them and runs, but then finds himself surrounded again, this time by copies of himself. All of them activate their Duel Disks, when an armored car comes driving through, moving through several of the clones, who disappear in a scattering of black cards. The driver opens the door and pulls the real Jaden in, and as the clones attack again, the two escape on the back of a motorcycle hidden in the trunk of the van. The clones take their true forms, with multiple copies of Trueman appearing, with one commenting that as long as Jaden has Yubel's powers, he will be difficult to deal with. One of them compares the situation to a scene from Alice in Wonderland, stating that it wasn't the Queen's army that invited her there. By this, he means that they will not pursue Jaden, but wait for him to fall into a trap. Jaden arrives at the KaibaCorp building, and his savior reveals himself as Sartorius. He stated that Nightshroud's invasion has begun, and asks Jaden if he would let him check his Deck, saying he should be able to see if any of Jaden's cards have already been infected with Nightshroud's power. He hands Jaden's Deck back, saying it looks fine. He recommends they take one of KaibaCorp's helicopters back to Duel Academy, as with Domino City empty, the next target would be the island. Sartorius reveals that the assault has likely already begun, and in the forest of Duel Academy, Taigo Sorano is defeating various students, and another Trueman then copies their form, erasing the originals by absorbing them into the World of Darkness. They reach the floor where the helicopters should be, but none are there. Sartorius challenges Jaden to a Duel, and reveals that if either attempts to leave the room before the Duel ends, bombs placed around the building will explode. Jaden uses Yubel's powers, attempting to see if Sartorius is possessed, but he is not. Sartorius apologizes, but reveals that he has to do this, as Sarina is being held hostage. The Duel begins, and Sartorius activates two Trap Cards - "Tour of Doom" and "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny". The former prevents a player from Summoning monsters in any way, depending on how it lands. It lands so that Sartorius, would be unable to Summon, but the latter card lets Sartorius Summon a monster from Jaden's Deck to his field. He chooses "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool", which he reveals he had slipped into Jaden's Deck when he had checked it earlier. With "The Fool" on the field, the effect of "Tour of Doom" is reversed, meaning Jaden cannot Summon, and Sartorius is permitted to choose which effect he wants to use for all his cards. Jaden is subsequently left defenceless, as he is unable to switch the Battle Position of "The Fool", it cannot be destroyed in battle, and it is immune to card effects. As Jaden is quickly reduced to 1000 Life Points, he questions where Sarina is being held, but Sartorius blames himself for her capture. With his powers of prediction gone when The Light of Destruction left him, he couldn't predict that she would be in danger. Sartorius activates "Sowing of the Fool", which will send cards from Jaden's Deck to the Graveyard every turn. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Sartorius Turn 1: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny". He then Normal Summons "Arcana Force VII - The Chariot" (1700/1700) in Attack Position. Since "The Chariot" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so Sartorius may Special Summon any monsters that "The Chariot" destroys in battle to his side of the field. Sartorius Sets two cards (one of which is "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny"). Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. On Jaden's Standby Phase, Sartorius activates his face-down "Tour of Doom", which rotates upon activation. It lands upside down, which would mean that Sartorius is forbidden from summoning any monsters during his next turn, however Sartorius activates his face-down "Decisive Power of Absolute Destiny" and declares "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" for its effect. As "The Fool" is in Jaden's Deck, it is Special Summoned to Jaden's side of the field (0/0) in Attack Position. Since "The Fool" was summoned, it begins to rotate. It lands upright, so all of Jaden's card effects that target or affect "The Fool" will be negated and the cards of said effects will be destroyed. Sartorius explains that due to the third effect of "The Fool", he can now select the positions of his cards without having to rotate them. Sartorius makes "Tour of Doom" land upright, so Jaden is forbidden from summoning any monsters this turn.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" does not have that last effect. Jaden's hand contains "A Hero Emerges", "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh", "Neospace Wave", "Miracle Flipper", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", and "Polymerization". Jaden sets "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh". Turn 3: Sartorius Sartorius draws "Arcana Force III - The Empress" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300/1300) in Attack Position. Sartorius uses the third effect of "The Fool" to make "The Empress" land upright. Now if Jaden summons a monster, Sartorius can Normal Summon an Arcana Force monster from his hand. "The Empress" and "The Chariot" attack "The Fool". Neither attack destroys "The Fool" due to its first effect (Jaden 4000 → 2700 → 1000). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. On Jaden's Standby Phase, "Tour of Doom" rotates again and Sartorius uses the effect of "The Fool" to make "Tour of Doom" land upright. Jaden activates "Neospace Wave" to send "The Fool" to the Graveyard and Special Summon a "Neo-Spacian" from his Deck, but "The Fool" negates "Neospace Wave" and destroys it.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" is unaffected by effects that specifically designate it as a target, not all effects. Jaden tries to switch "The Fool" to Defense Position, but Sartorius states that the second effect of "The Fool" forbids that. Jaden sets a card. Turn 5: Sartorius Sartorius draws. "The Chariot" attacks "The Fool", but Jaden activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Sartorius than activates "Sowing of the Fool" and targets "The Chariot" for its effect. Now during each of his turns, Sartorius can target an Arcana Force monster. For every 300 ATK the targeted monster has, either Jaden or Sartorius has to send one card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard (depending on the position of "Sowing of the Fool"). Sartorius uses the third effect of "The Fool" to land upside down, so the effect of "Sowing of the Fool" applies to Jaden (Jaden sends "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab", "Fake Hero", "Elemental Hero Neos" and "Elemental Hero Avian" to the Graveyard). Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * When Jaden draws his opening hand, "Elemental Hero Bladedge" can be clearly seen as well as four other monsters (two Normal Monsters and two Effect Monsters, one of which is "Winged Kuriboh"). When Jaden's hand is seen again, he has one Normal Monster ("Elemental Hero Sparkman"), one Effect monster ("Miracle Flipper"), three Spell Cards ("Neospace Wave", "Polymerization", and "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh"), and a Trap Card ("A Hero Emerges". However "Bladedge" and "Winged Kuriboh" are no longer in his hand (but they are seen inside his Deck when he finds "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool" inside). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes